1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a comparatively light-weighted thin image display apparatus which uses a thin display panel such as an organic electroluminescence display panel or a liquid crystal display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A planar type display apparatus which is suspended on the ceiling is in the past known and disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-32033.